


It's Business

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brothels, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The last customer of the night is really dragging their feet getting out of there…





	

Last call was hours ago and she’d balanced the books and even took out the trash.  The clock said 5:23.  Her feet said _enough is enough._  
  
Chris stomped up the narrow staircase that led to the rooms her girls kept, marched down to room number four, hearing the grunts and squeals of delight on the other side.  Her fat fist pounded angrily on the door and she shouted in her dark smoky voice, “Hurry it up!  It’s way past closing time!”  
  
She heard a feminine acknowledgement and she crossed her arms waiting for the big finale.  At last, climaxes were had and she beat on the door again. “You got ten minutes!  Let’s hustle and get outta here!”  There was the sound of money moving between hands, the sound of clothing and shoes being hastily donned, and then at last footsteps coming toward the door.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting Madame,” Vanessa said as she handed her a cut of what she just made.  “Let’s go.”  Behind her was another woman, and Chris didn’t bat an eyelash.  
  
“You want a job, honey?  Or are you just test driving?”  
  
“I’m in Central on business,” the brunette replied.  “Got Vanessa’s name from the hotel bartender.  She came highly recommended, so I thought I’d pay her a visit.”  She frowned looking at the clock.  “My goodness, I’m terribly sorry to keep you so late.”  
  
“You paid for it, we’re even.”  
  
And with a  flick of a switch, the bar was closed at last.


End file.
